Ensemble
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on brise le coeur des g-boys ? POV Duo, Deathfic


**Titre **:Ensemble****

**Série** : *voix niaise* Candy Candy ! c'est une jolie petite fille aux yeux clairs, Candy Candy ! Non je rigole ! c'est Gundam Wing ! revenez ! partez pas tout de suite ! 

**Auteur** : Onna Heera-c'est-pas-ma-faute-c'était-pas-prévu-me-tuer-pas-SVP

                        Ou alors **DragonneHeera**_@_**hotmail****.com**

**Genre**_:  euh…__deathfic…  oups ? _et song-fic et PG –13 je dirais, y'a d'la mort dans l'air quand même…

**Couples** : pas de couples, juste de l'amitié entre nos pilotes-bishonens-traumatisés de la vie par toutes sortes de folles sadiques et perverses.

**Disclaimer** : Alors vous êtes bien gentils, mais si j'ai pas envie de dire que les beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais à Sunrise, Bandai et Co et ben je le dis pas et puis c'est tout ! Comment ça c'est trop tard je l'ai dis ? Crotte alors.. De toute façon, comme ma soi-disant amie (et béta-lectrice) se plait à me le repéter et rerépéter, ils n'existent pas. C'te sadique, elle aime enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! Pas taper, Marie-MarieL !!! je plaisante !!!

**Note(s)** : Promis juré c'était pas prévu ! Bon okay, ça change rien du tout, mais c'était pas prévu quand même. Et je vous dirais pas qui c'est. Je voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise !

La chanson appartient au grand et merveilleux Jean-Jacques Goldman. Elle s'intitule _« Ensemble »_ et est extraite de l'album _« Chansons pour les pieds »_

            A part ça, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous y retrouver…

            Et aussi, je tient à préciser que cette fic est une histoire faite pour être lue (au minimum par ma béta-lectrice adorée, qui déteste les death-fic au passage, et moi) Ce n'est pas un somnifère alors veuillez ne pas l'utiliser comme tel, ce serait vexant ! lol 

_« Souviens-toi_

Etait-ce mai, novembre 

_Ici ou là,_

_Etait-ce un lundi ? »_

Quand-est-ce que tout a réellement commenc ? 

Quand-est-ce que, pour la première fois, nous avons vraiment formé une vraie équipe ?

Chacun de nous avait prévu de mener la bataille contre OZ seul, ignorant l'existence des autres gundams et surtout de leur pilote. … Quelle surprise lorsque je rencontrais pour la première fois l'un d'entre eux sur un ponton.

Je me souviens de l'odeur de la mer, des rafales de vent et de ce garçon au regard de glace et aux cheveux en bataille debout devant le tableau de commandes des missiles et sur le point de tirer sur cette « chère » (veuillez noter l'ironie du propos svp) Relena Darlian Peacecraft J'intervins. Et le touchais une première fois. Il tenta de répliquer. Je tirais de nouveau, dans la cuisse, il se retrouva à terre. Relena s'interposa et je ne comprenais plus. Ce garçon tentait de la descendre et elle prenait sa défense ! Ma montre se mit à biper, je sentis un mouvement dans mon dos et un boucan pas possible se faire entendre. Je me retournais, DeathScythe émergeait, un autre gundam dans les bras. Le garçon profita de mon moment d'inattention pour sauter sur le tableau de commandes et enclencher la mise à feu des missiles : en plein sur les gundams[i]. 

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, les Ozzis arrivaient. Je me carapatais. Heero n'eut pas cette chance.

Comme première rencontre on fait mieux.

Les pilotes de gundam ne courant pas les rues, je n'allais sûrement pas en laisser un aux mains d'une bande de psychopathes de Ozzis. 

Et l … Première constatation : ce type était complètement taré.     

             Deuxième constatation : il avait un bol pas possible.

Je compris ces deux choses lorsque, lors de notre fuite de l'hôpital militaire, il ouvrit son parachute avec un bon temps de retard, le genre de chose qui ne pardonne pas quand on saute du 29eme étage d'un immeuble, et s'en sortit avec simplement une jambe cassée, que, retour à la constatation n°1, il se remit en place lui-même.

            Je ne sais pas exactement comment se passa leur première rencontre pour les autres ni comment ils la prirent…. Moi en tout cas, j'étais un peu dépassé, mais plutôt content… Plus il y a de monde à latter les Ozzies, mieux c'est.

            Ensuite j'appris l'existence de trois autres pilotes. Oy ! S'ils étaient tous sur le même modèle que le premier, j'en connaissais qui n'allaient pas rigoler tous les jours. J'étais pressé de voir ça.

            Et les profs nous donnèrent l'ordre de nous réunir. Nous l'avons fait.  Sinon dans un même esprit d'équipe, au moins dans la même pièce.

            Et là, pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais je restais sur le cul. Comment cinq personnes si différentes peuvent-elles avoir le même but ? Il y en avait pour tous les goûts….

            01, nom de code : Heero Yuy, du nom du grand pacifiste mort assassiné. J devait être encore plus maboul qu'il en avait l'air pour donner un nom de code pareil au Soldat Parfait. Celui-ci n'accordait qu'un intérêt très mitigé à sa propre survie (à mon grand désespoir. La vie est le plus grand des défis. Mourir, c'est prouver aux autres que l'on n'est pas le meilleur[ii]. Quelle idée de lui accorder si peu de valeur !). Il préférait son portable et ses virus à la vie en société  et avait un vocabulaire assez limité en dehors de la préparation des missions (et encore…), à savoir : « Hn ! » , « Omae o corosu ! » et « baka ». Quelle conversation !

            Dieu merci, j'utilise le passé quand je parle de lui de cette manière. Car ce que je viens de décrire  se révéla être une façade. Les personnes invitées à voir ce qu'il y a derrière ce regard de glace sont rares, elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main[iii]. Même J ne le connaît pas. Il voulait un Soldat Parfait ? Sans émotion ? Entièrement dévoué à sa mission ? Il l'a eu et n'a pas cherché plus loin. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate le vieux schnoque à demi robotis !  

            03, nom de code Trowa Barton . L'une des choses qui me fait le plus bizarre avec lui, c'est que le même surnom a bercé notre enfance… enfin, ce qui nous a servi d'enfance…

            « Sans-Nom ». Il ne s'en souvient plus. Je n'en ai jamais eu. « Sans-Nom ». L'enfant amnésique. Celui qui a eu une vraie famille mais l'a oubliée. Moi, je n'ai rien eu à oublier. Lequel est le plus chanceux ?

            On dit d'une personne qui ne parle pas beaucoup qu'elle est laconique. Trowa, c'était pire que ça. A croire que sa perte de mémoire ne comprenait pas seulement son passé mais aussi le langage parlé. Mais ça ne gênait pas. Dingue tout ce que ce type pouvait faire comprendre d'un simple geste ou d'un regard. Quoique depuis il arrive à agrémenter ses « discours » de diverses expressions sur son visage naguère si flegmatique, et encore, seulement lorsque nous sommes entre nous. En présence d'étrangers, notre clown triste reprend son masque.

            Peut-être serait-il plus démonstratif si… mais je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. C'est encore si douloureux. A chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai mal. Tellement mal. C'est injuste. Ca n'aurait pas du arriver ! Nous aurions du être l ! 

            04. Quatre Raberba Winner. Qui aurait pu imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi doux et sensible puisse piloter un gundam ? Q'un enfant choyé par ses proches puisse être aussi acharné que chacun de nous au combat ? 

            Mais notre petit prince du désert était ainsi. Il voulait la paix et n'était pas du genre à laisser le sale boulot aux autres.  Alors il se battait, contre Oz et contre sa faiblesse, cette faiblesse qui était sa force et la notre. Son innocence. Sa pureté. 

            Il a sauvé nos âmes en empêchant nos esprits de s'attarder sur nos actes. Par un sourire, une parole, une main sur l'épaule. Juste ce qu'il fallait, sans gestes ou mots superflus, toujours au bon moment, loin des regards indiscrets.

            Notre petit empathe, notre Quatre, notre petit frère aux cheveux de soleil et aux yeux d'eau…__

05. Chang Wu-Fei. Education stricte. Garçon strict avec lui-même et avec les autres.

Honneur. Justice, soi-disant ses leitmotivs dans cette guerre. L'honneur de son clan, le renommé et respecté Clan du Dragon dont il est l'unique descendant. L'injustice de la main-mise d'OZ sur les colonies. D'excellentes raisons de se battre mais pas suffisantes pour expliquer sa rage, non seulement lors des combats mais en toutes circonstances, et cela même avant que L5 ne soit détruite.

            Il y avait autre chose. Sa douleur personnelle. Car chacun de nous avait la sienne, celle qui faisait que notre Dragon Solitaire s'habillait  constamment de blanc… Bientôt, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt, il nous le dira. Quoique maintenant ce n'est plus vraiment la peine. En attendant, il sait que nous le respectons trop pour chercher à savoir contre sa volonté.

Et puis le 02. Moi, Duo Maxwell. Shinigami, la Mort au masque de Joker. Beaucoup de noms dont aucun n'est vraiment le mien. Je me les suis donnés moi-même, à moi, le sale gosse des rues devenu pilote de gundam. 

Personne ne s'attendait à ce coup là, moi le premier. La présence de chacun des autres s'expliquait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les familles de Wu-Fei et Quatre avaient financé la construction de Shen-Long et SandRock. Trowa travaillait dans le labo chargé de HeavyArms et avait assisté à l'exécution du vrai Trowa Barton qui aurait du le piloter et qui, ayant découvert le véritable but de ses concepteurs, avait décidé de les dénoncer. Il avait récupéré sa place et son nom par la même occasion. Heero était depuis toujours dans ce genre de milieu. D'apprenti du plus grand assassin professionnel, il était passé poulain de J qui l'avait spécialement sélectionné pour Wing.

            Et moi, je me retrouve parmi eux pour avoir tenté de voler DeathScythe.

            G n'était-il qu'un vieux fou comme chacun des autres profs ? A-t-il choisi la première personne qui lui était tombée sous la main parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre en vue ? Ou alors est-ce pour mes capacités ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être un gros nul ou un incapable. Il fallait que je sois un minimum doué pour parvenir à un gundam sur-surveillé par un groupe de Sweepers qui s'attendaient à tout moment à ce que des Ozzies leur tombent sur le coin de la gueule.

            N'empêche que je faisais un peu tache parmi les autres G-Boys.

Le maintien d'Heero et l'incroyable volonté sans faille que l'on pouvait (et que l'on peut toujours) lire dans ces yeux.

La prestance de Trowa. Nul ne peut croiser son regard sans penser qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui.

La classe de Quatre, hériter du grand empire Winner qui dirigeait L4 et l'intelligence et la bonté que l'on pouvait lire sur chacun de ses traits.

Le port de Wu-Fei, sur les épaules de qui repose toute la fierté de la famille Chang et du Clan du Dragon et qui croit à toutes ces valeurs un peu folles qu'il vaut mieux oublier sur L2 tel que l'honneur, le respect, la dignité, la droiture…..

            Mais à l'origine, je me fichais bien de ces garçons. Des camarades de combats, des équipiers, okay, cool. Des amis ? non. J'étais aux commandes de DeathScythe pour les gamins de L2, qu'ils ne connaissent plus de tragédies Maxwell, qu'ils ne meurent plus de maladies qui font office de simples mauvais souvenirs sur les autres colonies ou sur la Terre. Car je suis Shinigami, le Dieu de la Mort, celui qui choisit ceux qui doivent mourir. Et ces gamins n'en feraient pas partie, je me l'étais juré, je « leur » avait juré, or « I run, I Hide, but I never lie ». Voilà pourquoi j'étais parmi les pilotes.

                        Le Soldat Parfait, prêt à s'autodétruire pour réussir ses missions,

                        Le Clown Triste, spécialiste des infiltrations et grand connaisseur de la nature humaine,

                        Le Prince du Désert diplomate avant tout et jusqu'au bout des doigts,

                        Le Dragon Solitaire, guerrier honorable, maître du combat à mains nues et grand défenseur de la justice.

                        ….

                        ….

                        Et moi, l'Assassin Parfait, roi des infractions, tout de suite, ça sonne moins bien…..

            Trop différents. Trop de différences culturelles. Trop de différences de caractère. Malgré notre but commun ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous. Du moins pas tout de suite. C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas au moment où on nous en a donné l'ordre que nous nous sommes réellement réunis. Loin s'en faut.            

            Quatre ayant grandi constamment entouré de sa famille, de ses serviteurs, de ses amis et surtout de ses manganacs et ayant moi-même connu la vie de gosses des rues, nous savions tout les deux à notre façon que l'union fait la force.

            Trowa, lui s'en fichait il me semble. Seul ou dans une équipe, il s'adaptait, faisait ce qui devait être fait et puis c'est tout. Pas plus compliqué que ça. Ou si ? Allez savoir avec lui. Ce type est un mystère ambulant.

            Restait Heero et Wu-Fei. Quand ont-ils compris ? Je serais incapable de donner la date, la mission, l'instant, où pour la première fois ils ont réalisé.

            Pour Heero, que nous n'étions pas des obstacles dans la réalisation de ses missions, encore moins des boulets, mais bel et bien des atouts. Renforçant ses points forts, diminuant ses points faibles, lui permettant de se concentrer un maximum sur une tache précise, laissant aux autres le soin de veiller à sa sécurité, de distraire les soldats d'OZ, d'installer des explosifs, transformant des missions plus que risquées en promenade de santé ou presque.

            Pour Wu-Fei, qu'il n'y a rien de déshonorant à confier sa vie à des coéquipiers durant une guerre. Que faire appel aux capacités de ses camarades de combat n'était pas une preuve de faiblesse. Que chacun de nous avait autant d'honneur que lui et était digne de son respect si difficile à obtenir.

            Illumination divine ?

            Simple réflexion scientifique sur la synergie ? Si 1 + 1 = 3 alors 1+1+1+1+1= non pas 5 mais assez pour être une grosse épine dans le joli petit peton de ce cher Général Treize.

            Ou alors, et je pense que c'est cela, à force de vivre ensemble, de nous voir évoluer les uns les autres, à force de combattre côte à côte, de réussir à nous sortir des pires situations dès lors que nous étions tous les cinq, forcés de vous appuyer sur les épaules de vos coéquipiers, ont-ils découvert les bienfaits de l'amitié. 

            Amiti ? C'était pas prévu dans mon programme ça… Après la mort de Solo et la bande et l'incendie de l'église Maxwell dans lequel périrent les dernières personnes auxquelles je tenais, je m'étais pourtant promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de victimes à ma malédiction, celle qui fait que tous ceux auxquels je m'attache doivent mourir, je me l'étais promis… Loupé. En les voyant surmonter toutes nos épreuves, si forts, si bien entraînés, à croire que rien ne pourraient en venir à bout, c'est venu tout seul. Amis…

            Amis ? Non, c'était plus fort, les liens qui nous unissaient étaient bien plus forts que de la simple amitié.

                        Une famille .

                                   Des frères.

                                                               Les cinq doigts d'une même main [iv]

_« Je ne me souviens_

_Que d'un mur immense_

_Mais nous étions ensemble_

_Ensemble nous l'avons franchi »_

Et la plus grande épreuve est arrivée.

            La fin de la guerre, la signature du traité de paix. 

            Nous étions des enfants mais les colonies avaient besoin de soldats alors nous étions devenus des soldats.

            A présent qu'elles n'en avaient plus besoin, les colonies voulurent refaire de nous des enfants, mais c'était impossible… 

            Nos dirigeants s'imaginaient-ils que nous pouvions assassiner des dizaines de personnes, faire exploser des bases emplies d'êtres vivants ayant une vie bien à eux, avec une famille, des amis, tuer de nouveau pour nous protéger, qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins, subir à notre tour la torture des interrogatoires d'OZ lorsque nous étions pris, avant que nos compagnons ne viennent enfin nous chercher….

            S'imaginaient-ils que nous pouvions sortir de tous cela et reprendre une vie normale ?

                        Croyaient-ils vraiment que c'était possible ?

                        Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'après tout ce que nous avions fait et vécu, nous pourrions redevenir comme avant ?

                        Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'après avoir tué, assassiné, été torturé, nous redeviendrions de gentils petits gamins pas contrariants ?

                        Illusion. C'était impossible. 

            Adultes, nous aurions été des héros.

                        Nous étions des enfants.

                        Et c'est bien connu que des gamins ne peuvent pas se battre comme des adultes, comme nous l'avions fait. Ce n'était pas « normal ».

                        Nous sommes devenus des monstres.

            Nous nous en fichions, nous ne réagissions plus, nous contentant de nous enfuir lorsqu'ils essayaient de nous séparer pour nous retrouver au plus vite. Plus personne ne se mettrait entre nous, c'était trop dur d'être loin les uns des autres, trop dur de sentir que l'on n'est pas entier, qu'une partie de son cœur s'arrache lentement quand l'un de nous s'éloigne trop longtemps, trop dur de ne plus sentir le calme reposant de Trowa, trop dur de ne plus sentir la sérénité de Wu-Fei, trop dur de ne plus sentir la présence protectrice de Heero….

            Nous avions déjà assez mal sans qu'en plus il ne nous séparent les uns des autres.

            A part ça, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, pour ce que ça nous avançait…

Même lorsqu'ils ont voulu nous faire suivre des thérapies nous n'avons rien dit. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés entre les mains de psy. 

            Bande d'imbéciles. Si nous avions été choisis pour devenir pilotes de gundams ce n'était pas seulement pour nos capacités physiques mais aussi parce que nous étions loin d'être des crétins. Nous étions surdoués, dans pratiquement tous les domaines, nous savions ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, leur façon de fonctionner, de penser. Tous sur le même modèle, le même moule. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire raconter à un homme qui croit tout connaître du comportement humain. Quelques-uns de ceux qui croisèrent notre route durent prendre rendez-vous avec des confrères. Minables.

            Ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était les séances de groupe, lorsque nous étions tous les quatre. Ca se déroulait toujours de la même façon, même si certains faisaient preuve d'un minimum d'imagination.

            A chaque fois, on nous faisait nous installer en rond, le plus souvent par ordre des numéros. C'est à dire, Heero, moi, Trowa et Wu-Fei puis le vieux croûton (bon d'accord, je généralise, mais la plupart du temps, c'était ça alors hein !). Nous étions soit sur des chaises avec rien au milieu, soit autour d'une table, soit sur des coussins ou encore, une fois, dans l'herbe en pleine nature. Certains mettaient de la musique (style Mozart ou des trucs genre méditation zen et chants de baleines beurk beurk beurk) en fond sonore que je m'empressais de remplacer par de la « vraie » musique, à savoir du métal ! Yeah ! Ensuite, pendant deux heures, le pauvre psy essayait de comprendre se qui se passait dans nos pauvres petites cervelles d'adolescent complètement dérangés…. Le truc à pas faire niark ! niark ! niark !

            Le même scénario se répétait alors inlassablement.

            Heero passait du regard du type qui s'intéresse à rien de ce qui l'entoure et sûrement pas au « truc » qui lui posait des questions, au regard de la mort qui tue tout ce qui aurait le malheur de vivre si ce n'est plus, l'air de vouloir sortir son flingue et tirer sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de l'importuner et se contentant de « hn » agressifs pour réponse à toute question.

            Trowa derrière sa mèche, parlant plus qu'à ses débuts arrivait à sortir des oui et des non…. parfois….. dans ses jours de grande forme…quand il le sentait… A une séance, il réussit même à sortir trois mots au moins ! Pas d'affilée bien sur ! Si ça avait été le cas, nous l'aurions ramené illico presto à la maison, enfoui sous trois tonnes de couvertures, fait avaler trois aspirines et couru appeler Sally, le tout en se répartissant les taches pour aller plus vite et en se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. A part ça, il passait deux heures à fixer le psy de son regard tranquille sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. 

            Wu-Fei, tout comme Heero et Trowa, se la jouait silencieux la plupart du temps, se contentant de regarder le psy de l'air offensé du maniaque qui trouve une grosse tache sur sa belle voiture, s'autorisant parfois de petits discours philosophiques (ben oui, c'est un littéraire notre Wuff') sur la dignité, l'honneur (encore une fois ben oui, c'est de notre Wuff' dont on parle)et la dignité humaine auxquels ladite grosse tache (ici le psy) ne comprenait rien et dont les yeux finissaient par rouler dans tous les sens, complètement affolé devant tous ces concepts qui ne lui avaient jamais effleuré l'esprit, ce qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, ne manquait pas de faire plaisir à notre petit chinois. Ca se voyait à la petite étincelle qu'il avait alors au fond des yeux et au petit sourire sadique qui lui retroussait le coin de la bouche. Pas facile à savoir pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas, mais transparent pour moi. Et ouais, je commence à le connaître le Wuffichou, y s'amusait comme un petit fou… C'était son moment de détente personnel, celui qui lui permettait d'oublier notre blessure.

            Je dis ça, mais je ne m'ennuyais pas non plus. J'ai passé des heures délicieuses à parfaire la culture générale de ces « trifouilleurs – de – pensées – qui – ne – les – regardent – pas ». Soliloquant des heures sans m'interrompre sur tout les thèmes possibles et inimaginables tant qu'ils étaient hors sujet, bien sûr. De la vie en société du serpent à sonnettes, l'origine de la fête de Mardi Gras et les différences de modes de reproduction entre plusieurs sous-espèces de crustacés en passant par la fabrication du papyrus sous le règne de Ramsès III pour arriver à l'évolution du cancer des poumons chez les fumeurs agrémentés de moult détails peu ragoûtant. Le tout sans reprendre mon souffle, accompagné de grands gestes, petites remarques n'ayant rien à voir et de questions idiotes dont je n'attendais pas la réponse pour continuer. Quel  bonheur de voir ces pseudo-docteurs[v] essayer de suivre, comprendre mes discours et tenter désespérément de m'interrompre, sans grand succès est-il utile de le préciser ? C'est comment l'air déjà… Ah oui ! « Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux… »[vi] Mes camarades ne réagissaient pas à mes propos. Depuis le temps qu'ils m'entendent déblatérer des phrases sans queue ni tête, ils sont immunisés ! 

            Certains essayèrent de faire un peu plus original.

            L'un voulut nous faire « extérioriser » comme il disait, par le dessin. Il eut droit par ordre de numéro, à un plan d'un élément de gundam (mais ça, il ne le sut jamais. Ben ouais, à mon avis, il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de sa télécommande, alors un gundam !). Un trait tout  tordu qui ne devait pas dépasser les deux centimètres de longueur (j'me présente, Duo Maxwell, partisan du moindre effort). Un marteau (Oui oui, vous avez bien compris, un marteau, le truc qui sert à enfoncer les clous. Un conseil, cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est Trowa)[vii]. Et pour finir, un symbole chinois (que je ne connaissait pas mais qui ne devait pas être très gentil pour notre amateur d'art à en croire l'air satisfait de Wu-Fei)

            Un autre nous demanda de noter sur feuille tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, mots, phrases…. Il aurait pas dû…  Il se retrouva avec respectivement : une feuille blanche (bah vi ! le soldat parfait contrôle le cours de ses pensées, donc y'a rien qui lui passe par la tête !), la liste de tous les gros mots, insultes et expressions grossières que je connais quelque soit la langue (deux colonnes par feuille, deux feuilles recto-verso. J'aurais pu en mettre plus mais il a ramassé les feuilles avant. Pas juste, pour une fois que je m'amusais…), la liste de tous les amis poilus et à grandes dents de Trowa (les félins du cirque quoi. Et comme le psy ignorait que notre clown jouait au dompteur durant ces heures perdues (c'était sa couverture durant la guerre et donc une info classée top-secret) il dû se demander un bon moment qui pouvait bien être Tigi, Lilou, Sam, Larry, Lucie, Tourk, Betsy, Molière, De Vinci,  Spartacus et les autres). Je ne sus jamais ce que pu bien avoir écrit notre pilote 05 et le regrette encore. Une chose de sûre, sur ce coup là il me battit car c'est après avoir lu sa feuille que notre docteur en psychologie humaine disparut dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Sa tête devait vraiment pas revenir à Wu' pour qu'il fasse ça… Ou alors c'était l'impatience …

            Après que ce phénomène se soit reproduit plusieurs fois, sans que je n'arrive à savoir ce qui pouvait bien être écrit sur ce fichu morceau de papier, je relevais le défi que me faisait implicitement Wu-Fei. C'est moi l'emmerdeur du groupe, celui qui énerve tellement quand il s'y met qu'il arriverait à transformer l'être le plus posé et gentil qui existe en fou furieux bon pour l'asile ! Une lutte sans merci s'engagea alors entre le pilote de Nataku et moi. Lui avec son arme secrète habituelle et moi avec ma tchatche proverbiale. Il n'y eu ni vainqueur, ni vaincu. Nous étions à égalité lorsque les gouvernements qui les payaient décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez de voir fuir leurs plus éminents psychanalystes. Même pas drôle ! Le point positif, c'est qu'après ça, ils décrétèrent que nous étions des cas désespérés, du moins officieusement, officiellement, nous étions, paraît-il, enfin « réhabilités ». C'te blague ! Bref, je disais donc, qu'après ça ils nous lâchèrent un minimum la grappe. Je dis bien un minimum, on finissait toujours par trouver des petits rigolos en train de nous suivre et de noter nos déplacements et le moindre de nos mouvements. De vrais amateurs en plus, des gamins de 10 ans les auraient repérés, alors d'anciens soldats-terroristes-résistants-endurcis-super-entrainés hein ! Bah, à force de récupérer leur petits copains enfermés dans des placards à balais, ou à moitié tabassés dans des quartiers mal famés (ha la la, les voyous c'est vraiment un problème de nos jours, y'a pas à dire) ou encore « légèrement » traumatisés par des armes blanches seulement plantées à quelques millimètres de leurs visages ou autres… Bon c'est vrai, mes couteaux de combats, c'est déjà autre chose que les lames-papillons que Quatre utilisait pour le combat silencieux, mais quand même, pas de quoi faire dans son pantalon. Trowa sert bien de cible humaine à sa lanceuse de couteaux de sœur mais il en pleure pas pour autant ! 

            En tout cas, après moult cas de dépressions, disparitions et hospitalisations, ils nous laissèrent enfin complètement la paix. Même pas la peine de travailler, nous vivions de l'argent volé à OZ du temps du conflit (dis donc, on était terroristes nous, pas bonnes sœurs non plus, faut pas exagérer ! Et si ça vous choque tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à considérer ça comme une prise de guerre comme le vase de Soissons mais en plus facile à partager donc avec moins de casse !)

            Nous avons fini par nous installer dans un petit coin tranquille de L4. Cette colonie est incroyablement reposante. Nous avons laissé quelques temps passer, nous n'étions pas les bienvenus  du point de vue de son nouveau dirigeant, l'oncle de Quatre, Ousmane Winner. Et puis en voyant que nous nous contentions de vivre notre vie sans nous intéresser plus à lui, il cessa de se méfier. Que lui importait-il que nous nous rendions quotidiennement au cimetière tant que nous ne nous approchions pas de lui !

            Alors nous avons commencé à mettre notre plan en place, retrouvant pour cette occasion très spéciale, nos réflexes les plus affûtés. Il nous avait arraché le cœur par surprise, il verrait bien quel effet ça fait quand son tour viendrait.

_« Reviens-moi_

_De tes voyages si loin_

_Reviens-moi_

_Tout s'ajoute à ma vie_

J'ai besoin de nos chemins qui se croisent 

_Quand le temps nous rassemble_

_Ensemble, tout est plus joli »_

            Seigneur… tu nous manques tellement Quatre, si tu savais…. Nous regardes-tu de là-haut ? Et dans ce cas, que penses-tu de ce que nous prévoyons de faire ? Es-tu pour ou contre ? De toute façon, notre décision est prise. La Terre et les Colonies étaient prévenues, nous voulions rester ensemble que cela leur plaise ou non. Il n'y aurait pas de familles d'accueil séparées, pas de retour sur les colonies d'origine respectives… et il a osé. Le jour même de la signature du traité de paix, il a osé. Il nous a séparés de la manière le plus violente et durable qui soit. 

            Pour en partie venger la mort de ton père et de ta sœur dont il te jugeait responsable. Pour nourrir sa putain d'ambition de devenir le gouverneur de L4. Ce putain de poste que tu comptais lui laisser pour rester à nos cotés sur la Terre que nous avions à l'unanimité élue terre d'accueil.  

            Tous ces mois que nous avons passé séparés de toi furent difficiles. Ce n'était pas facile de se retourner pour te demander ton avis pour finalement se rendre compte que tu n'étais pas là, dur de ne plus t'entendre proposer ton sacro-saint thé aux moments les plus inattendus, dur de ne plus te voir sourire pour un oui ou pour un non, pour un lever de soleil ou pour une de mes courses poursuites avec Wu-Fei, dur de ne plus entendre ton rire en cascade lors des cours de cuisine que tu me donnais et qui se transformaient irrémédiablement en bataille de nourriture, ou pour mes blagues idiotes qui ne faisaient réagir que toi…

            Pour nous avoir enlevé tout ça, il va payer.

            Pour avoir arraché ta vie et une partie de nos âmes, il va souffrir.

            Par respect pour cette paix pour laquelle tu étais prêt à donner ta vie, nous ne t'avons pas vengé immédiatement. Malgré l'envie qui nous en tordait l'estomac, nous refusions de gâcher cette paix toute neuve toute belle par des actes de violence, tu ne nous l'aurais jamais pardonné, nous le savions.

            Mais cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que tu es mort. Bientôt, ce sera ton anniversaire. Tu aurais eu 18 ans. A cette occasion, nous aurions dû organiser une vraie grande fête, à la place, nous accomplirons notre vengeance, puis nous récupérerons ton cercueil pour l'enterrer sur Terre, à l'endroit où nous aurions du finir notre vie tous les cinq côte à côte.

            Et puisque nous ne pouvons passer notre vie ensemble, alors ce sera notre mort. Nous avons été séparés assez longtemps comme ça, l'impatience nous gagne.

Attends-nous, nous arrivons.

            Bientôt, nous serons envers et contre tout...

            Ensemble.

            Owari

Mercredi 13 août 2003

02 : 15 du mat'

            Notes de l'auteuse :

            Je tiens à dire que cette… euh… cette « chose », si quelqu'un trouve un autre mot pour y définir qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, est la première fic que je termine, pas la première que j'ai commencé et de loin, mais la première que j'achève (content Gaétan ! euh non ! contente Onna !) Et comme je disais au début, c'était pas prévu que ce soit une death-fic. A l'origine, ils devaient tous sortir de la guerre sain et sauf etc etc… et puis en me relisant en cours de route, j'avais l'impression que l'une des descriptions parlait du Quatchy comme s'il était mort. Et là, ça a fait « ding » dans ma tête. J'ai supprimé tous les passages après guerre qui parlaient du petit blondinet, rajouté quelques passages mélodramatiques pour faire « bien » et pour finir, ça a donné ça ! Et vous savez quoi ? Le coup du suicide collectif à la fin, ben c'était pas prévu non plus ! C'est sorti tout seul !

            Allez, promis les bishonens, le prochaine fois que je vous utilise, j'essayerais d'être plus sympa et de me restreindre…. Y'aura pas plus de trois morts ! Des volontaires ? Faites pas cette tête ! Je rigole !

A bientôt !

Oh ! Tant que j'y penses ! Des reviews ? C'est trop demandé ? Siouplait ? 

  


* * *

[i] Ca s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? J'suis plus sûre d'un coup. Tant pis, on fera comme si !  

[ii] Extrait de je ne sais plus quelle fic, soi disant Solo qui aurait sorti ça à Duo, je trouve ça super comme vision de la chose

[iii] Heero,Duo,Trowa,Quatre et Wu-Fei, ça fait cinq, comme quoi ça sert de faire des maths.

[iv] J'ai hooonte ! Franchement, comme expression, dans le genre « revue et corrigée » on fait pas mieux je pense !

[v] Onna Heera : j'aime pas les psy ça se voit ? 

MM  : Psy-chologues, parce que les psy-chiatres c'est des gens qui s'occupent de ce qui se passe dans la tête… Oui, je sais, les psy-chologues aussi, mais pas dans la vraie tête, vous voyez, dans la tête de l'esprit… 

Onna Heera : Mais bien sûr MM ! Et ça fait médecine eh bé, on est mal barrés… 

MM : Bon, si tu continuais au lieu de te moquer de ma personne… 

Onna Heera : Oh, ta persooonne ! Enfin bref, let's go pour la suite je disais donc… gna gna gna pseudo-docteurs…

[vi] Extrait de Mowgli de Walt Disney. Extrait que je chantonne à chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un tout fier d'une connerie qu'il a faite ou dite alors qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

[vii] Désolée pour les fan(e)s du Trowa, mais ce type je le trouve bizarre, gentil, mignon tout plein mais bizarre, alors quand j'écris sur lui ben ça ressort !


End file.
